baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Mary-Louise Ivlev
"I want forgiveness, but I'm tired..." Mary-Louise Ivlev '''(Commonly known as Bloody Mary) is a major antagonist of the Crystal City Saga and a re-occuring protagonist during the Descendants Saga. She is a Bloodshot Hybrid and the director of The Authority, as well as a teacher at the Lockwood Institute. She is the God-Mother of Viola S. Lockwood and the adoptive sibling of Isaac Pierce and Sophie Clarke. During Part I, She was the cause of the London Trifecta Zone and lead the leader of the Southborough Royalty during the rebellion to overthrow the other Council of Five members, replacing them with members of her gang. At the end of The Crystal City Saga she was saved in the Trifecta War by Evangeline Blud. In Part II, Mary-Louise returns as a teacher at the Lockwood Institute; helping students come to terms with their new power and abilities. Appearance Mary-Louise has an oval face with a defined bone structure. She has a wealth of brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. She wears dark make up often, preferring dark, smokey colors. In Part I She wore either Leggings or skinny jeans a majority of the time and a black, blue, dark pink or red tank top. Over the tank top she wore "The Coat of Regina." Which often slumped, falling off of her shoulders. Through most of the chapter she was seen with either fresh or dried blood upon her face and body. In Part II, initial appearance was that of a "survivor." Her shirt was in tatters, and her face was covered in dirt. She had dried blood all over her body and rips and tears in all of her outfits signifying that she had carried them throughout the years she was gone. The Coat of Regina became ragged and frayed near the ends, it seemed very worn and old. Personality After being infected with the Caldwell Virus, the valor becomes anger, and pride in obsession. She made it her life's mission to find and kill her remaining family members. She seems to be morally grey, especially when it comes to her quest to find her family. While she was the leader of the Southborough Royalty she was incredibly ruthless. Whenever any of her members disobeyed her she would kill them in the most brutal manner, as shown when Brutus and Samuel betrayed her by beating Francesco Caldwell when she asked for him unharmed. As a result she broke Samuel's spine in three different places and tore Brutus' liver, and kidney out before finally killing him by heart extraction. In Part II, Mary became more Sadistic and cruel to everyone, except for her adopted siblings. She continued to look down on humans and powers, and even some of the bloodborn. She takes great pride in knowing that she is known and feared by nearly everyone who knows about Bloodborn or powers. This causes her to take great pleasure when students fail as she gets to physically abuse them. When night falls she becomes more savage. She explained that ripping out a heart or snapping a neck makes her incredibly happy. Despite all of her negative traits, she has been shown to be caring and understanding to the people she likes and the people who had impacted her life, such as Isaac, Sophie and Viola. History ''Early Life'' Mary-Louise was born in London to a Russian father and an British mother. Though she was met with strife for most of her life she kept a relatively positive outlook. After her fourth birthday her family had abandoned her, forcing her to fend for herself. Seeking shelter on the streets she had met Isaac Pierce and quickly befriended him. Around her 13th birthday, she has successfully conquered White Chapel with the gang she had formed, "The Southborough Royalty." After dominating White chapel and holding it for the next five years, the Bloody April appeared in the skies above London, granting random people powers, Mary-Louise was one of these individuals who were granted power. Part I - Epilogue ''Part II - Prologue'' "Oh Lucy... I'm home." - Mary-Louise During the Beginning of part II, Mary Louise arrives at Grace Santanico. Due to her inability to control her own Nixus she was instantly felt by the Baskerville powers. To everyone else, they had no idea that she was there. She couldn't be felt by the other powers. When NEITH and Ruby arrived, they noticed that she was significantly different. So much so that they didn't believe that it was her. As a result they attacked her, in a spur of the moment. Eventually while they fought, Mary-Louise managed to stab into Ruby's chest. NEITH who grew enraged lunged forward and was also stabbed in the chest. Mary Louise who held both of their hearts in her hands felt them beating and commented "This is tragically poetic." Mere moments before she removed their hearts she was stopped by Valerie and Seraphine, alongside Viola who had surprised her from behind. After being violently persuaded to let go of NEITH and Ruby she did. She was questioned by Valerie and Viola about who she really was, as Bloody Mary was "killed" by Atticus. Arriving on the scene soon afterwards, two members of the authority. Isaac and Sophie. When they saw her, Isaac grew enraged and proceeded towards her menacingly. Isaac was pulled and thrown by Sophie soon after. She moved fast to Mary and stared her in the eyes, a tear rolled down her face as she hugged Mary Louise, confirming to everyone that it was in fact, Mary. ''The Soul Drive Insurrection'' Bloody mary decided to follow some of the 104th Legion into Quintessent Castle. She met up with Calista and was incapacitated almost immediately by Lulu Lachlan. Abilities ''Personal Powers'' ''Enhanced Strength'' - Due to being a Hybrid, Mary-Louise's physical strength was almost unparalleled. She was able to overpower an enraged Valerie and punch through one of Noah's constructed shields. In Part II, this power grew exponentially (as Bloodborn grow stronger with age ). She was able to overpower NEITH and Ruby at the same time. ''Enhanced Reflexes'' - Again, attributed to the Caldwell virus, Mary's reflexes are above that of normal powers and other Bloodborn. In Part I, Mary was able to react and catch arrows out of the air and thrown stakes. In Part II, her reflexes are far sharper than they were when she was younger. She has been shown to not only react to, but block an empowered attack from SERQET. ''Enhanced Speed'' - Much like the other Bloodborn, Mary was given the ability to move at an extraordinarily fast speed. In Part II her speed grew alongside her other powers. Her speed is so great that it is often confused for a short range teleportation ability. '''Queen Anne's Betrayal Miles Nocte - (Mee-less Noct-eh, "Night Soldier") Mary Louise encases her hand and forearm in a black metal like substance and infuses the substance with a high concentration of Nixus allowing her to strike non-coporeal enemies as if they were solid. Vesperam Imperator '- (Ves-speer-um Im-peer-uh-tour, "Evening General")'' While using her Miles Nocte, the tips of her finger become a grayish, with a swing of her hand she can release highly pressured blast the width of her fingers. ''Regina Caelestis '- (Reg-ee-nuh Call-es-tis, "Celestial Queen") Mary Louise changes her entire limbs and part of her upper body in a black substance similar to her "Miles Nocte" after which she merges the rest of her body and her limbs with a lighter metallic substance, giving the appearance of space on her limbs. After infusing the metal like substance with Nixus she rushes forward with a nearly unstoppable body to strike her opponent with the use of her superior speed. The substance protects her from attacks making her nearly unstoppable and Uncounterable when she is using this attack. Relationships Isaac Pierce - Her adopted brother and best friend, together they're feared by the people of London, being called the Blood Siblings, alongside Sophie Clarke. They share a great relationship, nearly brother and sister. Sophie Clarke - Mary-Louise and Sophie share a great, complicated relationship. Though Mary-Louise infected Sophie with the Caldwell Virus, she became sired to Mary-Louise instead of the Goddess. Because of that bond, Sophie would do anything for Mary-Louise. However the relationship is mostly one sided, as Mary-Louise doesn't seem to share the same loyalty and admiration for Sophie. Valerie B. Lockwood - Mary-Louise shares a strained relatioship with Valerie. Valerie was the one who had defeated Mary and nearly caused them all to die from the paris event. While Valerie doesn't care about her actions, Mary remembers them well and will not hesitate to hold them over Valerie's head. * Mary-Louise Ivlev & ''Viola S. Lockwood'' - Though they shared a strained relationship at first, they eventually changed and blossomed into great friends. Mary-Louise became a mother figure to Viola, as Valerie seemingly never cared for Viola when she was a child, Mary-Louise often did. Their relationship became even better when Viola confirmed that it was truly Mary who had returned to Grace. Once Mary was let out of the Cell the Authority put her in, Viola hugged her and stated "It's good to have you back, Mary." After which a tear fell from Mary's eye as she embraced Viola. Atticus M. Vord Lockwood - She despises Atticus with a passion. It was more apparent in Part II after she returned from being lost in time. She made a vow to kill him, but unfortunately had trouble finding the island as she was thrown back over 1000 years in time. When she returned she found out he was already dead and grew enraged, exclaiming that she waited all this time and lost him. After that she swore that she would find a way to spite him, even in death. Trivia * Mary-Louise might have a twin sister. * Mary-Louise likes to dance a lot, she does it to keep her body in shape. ** She also taught Viola how to dance. * She gets very angry and Volatile when people don't do thinks exactly how she told them to, especially Bloodborn. * Mary is incredibly afraid of someone called "''The Huntress Born of Fire''." and has been on the run from her for 600 years, never stopping until she returned back to her time. Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:The Authority